


В пасти сарлакка

by Playing_on_shakuhachi



Series: Curer and Mercenary [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character, details of inner sarlacc physiology, idea of this AU is not mine, journey into sarlacc's guts, sarlacc literally being a character in the story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: Люку Скайуокеру вечно приходится кого-то спасать





	В пасти сарлакка

— Ну, хватит. Я и так пытаюсь на тебя не давить.

Руку придётся отмывать долго. У него воды и так немного было, а тут ещё и это.

Боба Фетт. Во всём был виноват Боба Фетт. Люк вздохнул и аккуратно пошёл вдоль стенок кишечника сарлакка, стараясь лишний раз их не бередить и не заскользить в желудочном соке, то и дело стекавшем сверху. Целитель не целитель, а съедят его за милую душу, если он не сумеет отсюда выбраться.

Его и пустили сюда только по старой дружбе. Он когда-то вылечил этого сарлакка, ещё не разросшегося до колоссальных размеров. Пустыня свела их и связала судьбы. Люк не одобрял, что сарлакк ест его возможных клиентов, а сарлакк не одобрял, что Люк спасает его возможный обед. Приходилось расплачиваться деликатесами с других планет, которые иногда привозили те, кого Люк лечил. Сарлакк же мирился с тем, что одну конкретную жертву приходилось держать в жировом пузыре вместо запасов на сезон засухи.

Самый лучший охотник за головами, конечно. Люк выставил руку вперёд и задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как его обдаёт пищеварительными газами. Он совсем недалеко.

Интересно, с кем Боба связался в этот раз. Вернее, при освобождении кого от Джаббы Хатта его столкнули в эту яму в этот раз. Надо будет обязательно спросить.

Люк не спросит. Он никогда не спрашивает. Зачем? Боба будет только злиться. Злой Боба Люку не нравился. А вот усталый и благодарный — очень даже нравился. Главное, самому Бобе об этом не сказать. Специально же злиться потом будет.

Люк понятия не имел, почему Бобе так не везло. Может, Пустыня его не любила. Боба был ребёнок дождя, он родился на планете, где небо никогда не становилось ясным, как он сам рассказывал. И на других планетах он выпутывался из самых фантастических передряг. Здесь так не получалось. Здесь у него для этого был Люк.

Ещё один вздох. Аккуратно переступая через кости незадачливых путников и неожиданно для себя натыкаясь на длинный скелет, принадлежавший какому-то огромному червю, он замедлил шаг. Падать становилось совсем опасно.

За очередным поворотом показался огромный жёлтый пузырь, внутри которого плавал человек в мандалорской броне. Боба, так и есть. Люк прикинул, сколько денег мог получить от Джаббы, если бы не делал всё это по собственной воле. Дом с колодцем каждому бедному жителю Татуина купил бы, не меньше.

— Отпускай, — сейчас ещё и одежду забрызгает.

Человек вывалился, кашляя сквозь вокодер. Люк, с большим трудом взвалив его на плечи и сгибаясь под его весом, направился влево. Встав на уже давно известную ему точку, тихо произнёс:

— Давай. 

Со всех сторон в него полетели семена сарлакка. А потом песочная шторка наверху осыпалась, и их с Бобой выбросило наружу. Кое-как приземлившись, Люк тут же вскочил и снял с Бобы шлем. Тот ещё раз откашлялся.

— Ну, чего уставился?

— Пустыня спасла тебя, — улыбнулся Люк так обворожительно, как только мог. Даже лучший охотник за головами не мог этому противостоять. Боба приподнялся и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Пустыня довольна?

— Довольна. А теперь пошли домой, мне ещё отмываться из-за тебя.

Боба нехотя встал и, отказавшись от предложенного плеча Люка, побрёл вслед за ним.

Где-то позади ещё долго раздавался разочарованный рёв сарлакка.

— Ну, извини, — крикнул Люк.

— Не сегодня, — Боба рявкнул, и Люк едва удержался от того, чтобы отвесить ему подзатыльник.

Вечно он так неблагодарно относился к тем, кто спасал его жизнь.


End file.
